An Enchanted Night
by xotwilightskoolxo
Summary: Edward just came back from a 1 week hunting trip and want to make it up to Bella by taking her out for a very spacial night!
1. magic makers!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything.

CHAPTER 1

Bella's POV

It was almost time for the weekend only ten more minutes. I couldn't wait, not because it was two days off from school, but because Edward was coming back from his week long hunting trip with Emmett and Jasper. Also because Alice would stop torturing me with all of her sudden death makeovers.

"What are you so happy about?" Alice asked startling me as I started to blush.

"You of all people should know." I said.

"What that Edward is coming back?" she asked confused.

"Well duh!"

"Oh I thought it was because you were excited about the makeover I'm giving you tonight." She said disappointed. She had a pouting look on her face and I knew she was doing it to try and make me feel bad. The worst part is _it_ worked.

"I am excited about that to." I said looking away so she couldn't see the horror locked in my eyes.

"You know you're a bad liar Bella. Plus you are going to love it when I'm done you will look great for where Edward is planning on taking you!"

"Edward's taking me somewhere?" I asked confused.

"Oops I don't think I was supposed to tell you that much, but since I already did I'm driving you to our house and I will give you your makeover right when we get there." She said and I cringed at the thought.

The final bell finally rang and we went and got into Edwards Volvo that Alice was apparently borrowing. She drove at her vampire speed and I held onto the seat with both hands and my back was pushed all the way up against the seat.

"Breath Bella!" Alice said as she slowed down a little bit.

"Trust me Bella we aren't going to wreck." She said reassuringly. I let out the breath that I had been holding and tried to relax.

When we finally pulled up to the gorgeous white Victorian house I hurried and stumbled out of the car. I looked up at the house and still couldn't believe how beautiful it was. Knowing Alice she had no patience she came and picked me up and ran into her room.

Before I could even object I was sitting in her bathroom on a very uncomfortable bar stool. Alice plucked and pulled and sprayed stuff until I finally asked, "Are you sure all of this is necessary?"

"Yes." Was all she said before adding some other gunk to my hair. When she was finally done with my hair and makeup she told me to go put on a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress that had a little white strings in the front tied into a bow. The dress was really tight and showed off a little more cleavage than was comfortable with.

"Alice I don't think it fits it really tight."

"Sure it does it fits perfect and shows off that cute little ass of yours!" she said laughing.

"Here put on these flats." She said as she handed me some white flats. Thank god they weren't heels! I walked over to the mirror to see what Alice did to me, my hair was half up in a messy bun and had soft curls going down; and my makeup made me look like a Barbie doll. I actually felt good about myself for once.

"Thank you Alice!" I said as I ran and gave her a hug.

"I told you that you would love it!" she said hugging me back.

"When is Edward going to be here, I miss him it's been a whole week!" I asked Alice, but before she could answer I felt two cold arms wrap around me.

"I missed you too my love." Edward said. I turned around and faced him and got on my tip toes so I could reach his icy lips. His cold lips swept across mine like they have memorized every curve of them. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his beautiful bronze hair as he put his hands on the small of my back. When I finally had to breathe he smiled and whispered in my ear, "You look gorgeous."

"You can thank Alice for that." I said looking in his mesmerizing golden eyes. I looked back to see if Alice was still in the room, but she disappeared with me even noticing; she probably didn't want Edward to read her thoughts that she accidentally gave away a little bit of the surprise to me.

"Alice! I can't believe you did that!" Edward yelled. I guess she wasn't fast enough.

**A/N: hope you liked it I think it sucked but practice makes perfect and this is my first fan fic so spare me I will update if you review but if you dont I'm not going to. Oh and I will try to put a pic of the dress and shoes on my page thingy and if you have any ideas of where Edward should take Bella tell me thanks:)**


	2. suprise!

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all.

**CHAPTER 2**

**E POV:**

As I ran into Alice's room I couldn't wait to see my love! I had missed her so much and I was sick of Jasper and Emmett's disgusting thoughts about Alice and Rosalie. Right before as I walked through the doorway of Alice's room I read Alice's thoughts;

_Wow I made Bella look hot Edward is going to love me! Oh crap I think he's home! Edward get out of my mind you will ruin the surprise!_

I stopped and smiled I can't wait to see _my _Bella! Then I got into her thoughts again

_Under my umbrella ella ella eh eh eh under my umbrella!_

She was yelling that in her mind ugh that song in so annoying. I was done waiting I wanted to see Bella **now**! I went up behind her asking Alice when I was going to be home. when I put my arms around her waist I felt her jump a little and I could here the beautiful rhythm of her heart start to speed up.

"I missed you too my love." I said. When she turned around I saw Alice run out of the room. Bella got on her tip toes to try and reach my lips I lifted her up so she could make it then she pressed her soft warm lips against mine. Her lips moved fast with passion, like she hasn't seen me in a million years. She wrapped her arms around my neck and got her fingers tangled in my hair like she always did when she lost all instinct. I just put my hands on the small of her back wanting her more than ever.

I wish we could stay like that forever, but my little angel had to breath so I broke the kiss and whispered, "You look gorgeous." In her ear.

"You can thank Alice for that!" she said meeting my gaze. When I finally came back to my senses I could hear Alice's thought from down stairs

_I hope Bella doesn't say anything to Edward about me telling her they were going somewhere tonight!_

"Alice! I can't believe you did that!" I yelled furious.

"Edward don't be mad at Alice it was totally and accident!" Bella said trying to hold my arms down by my sides. Alice ran in the room and said

"Yea really it was an accident!" she had true sincerity in her voice so I said

"Fine!" I felt really bad for yelling because Bella was standing there with a look of shock and fear on her face, so I went and wrapped I arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Are you ready to go love?" I asked her.

"Sure, but this isn't going to cost a lot of money is it?" I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious Edward." She said slapping my arm.

"Love, this will make you happy will you please just be good?" I asked looking in her eyes trying to as she calls it _dazzle_ her.

"Fine, but only because you cheated." She said grabbing my hand. We walked down the stairs and we told everyone bye.

We walked to the car hands entwined and I opened the door to my Volvo for her. When I got in on my side I reached into the backseat and grabbed the twelve red roses I hand picked for Bella. "I picked these for you love!" I said handing her the roses.

"Thank you, you picked these yourself?"

"Yes and I picked off all the thorns for you!"

"Thank you so much!" she said leaning over to kiss me.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan." I said looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

We finally started driving and after forty five minutes we finally got there. I pulled up right in the front.

"Were here angel."

"Oh my gosh Edward this is amazing!"


	3. the lit path

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns it all!

**A/N: I'm sooo sorry luv2write001 I didn't mean to leave a cliff hanger thingy, but I had to go to volleyball practice so I wrote this right when I got home hope ya'll like it thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Bella's POV:**

We were driving in Edwards Volvo for what seemed like forever! His driving scared the shit out of me, but it made me feel better that he didn't let go of my hand the whole time. We were listening to a CD of some of the songs Edward wrote when we pulled up to a path of tiki torches that led up to a table with more red roses on it.

"Oh my gosh this is amazing!" I said staring at the amazing set up Edward made. Before I knew it Edward was holding my door open for me.

I grabbed his hand and gave him a big bear hug. He looked directly into my eyes and said, "O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night, being o'er my head As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds And sails upon the bosom of the air." He said quoting Romeo from _Romeo and Juliet_.

Warm tears of joy started rolling down my cheeks. Edward gently wiped them away and pulled me up to his cold hard lips. Our lips caressed together and he cupped his icy hand around my neck. He finally broke the kiss and said, "Your dinner awaits my angel!"

He grabbed my hand and led me through the lit up path to my seat. The table he set up was on a high mountain and you could see every inch of our small town, it was the most amazing sight of Forks I have ever seen.

Edward grabbed a picnic basket from under the table and pulled out three Tupperware dishes. The first one was a salad with Italian dressing, the second container has garlic bread, and the third dish had spaghetti and meatballs.

"Wow Edward you didn't have to do all this."

"I wanted to." He said handing me some silverware. I took a bite of the salad and Edward just gazed at me as if I was the last woman on Earth, he had such passion in his eyes; I know if he _ever_ changed me we could stare at each other all day and all night for the rest of eternity.

When I finished eating he asked, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes I did thank you very much!" I said as he came over to the table and grabbed my hand. I really didn't want this night to end it was too perfect! I started to walk towards the car, but Edward pulled me back and said, "Where are you going?" I just looked at him confused and he grabbed my hand and led me down the lit up path even further.

**A/U: ok I was going to just make them just have dinner but I decided thats no fun for Edward soooo they are going down a long path for more suprises! Sorry for the cliff hanger again ill try to update Monday I can't tomorrow though because it's the last day of summer so ill be busy but hope you liked it if I get one review I will update just to make sure im not writing for no reason k thanks for the amazing reviews:)**


	4. authors note

**A/N: hey guys thank you for the awesome review and tips! I have some bad news…. I can't update for a little while because I just started school today and I have volleyball tryouts the next two days so it's a little overwhelming I will try to update the earliest by Thursday I'm really sorry but I promise when I do update it will be two chapters so look forward to it!!! Again thanks for the awesome reviews!!! Ill update ASAP! **


	5. candlelight dancing

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything please don't sue me!**

**CHAPTER 4 **

**Edwards POV:**

As I sat down and watched Bella eat the dinner I made her it looked like she was glowing she was so happy. Her eyes were twinkling and I could swear I forgot the world around me.

When she finally finished eating I asked "Did you enjoy that?

"Yes I did thank you very much!" she said as I went around the table and grabbed her hand. She started to walk towards the car, did she really think I would end the night already? I pulled her back and said, "Where are you going?"

She just looked at me her face puzzled. She looked cute when she made that face one of her eyes was squinting and her lips stuck out like she was admiring some new lip gloss she put on. I just grabbed her hand and led her down the lit up path even further.

We walked started to walk down the mountain in silence for about to minutes and I had my hand wrapped around her waist, as we followed the path of torches that I lit. When we arrived to the next spot for the night Bella's eyes widened; much like they did when we first got here, except this time her jaw dropped. "Edward this is amazing!"

I knew she would love this! I set up a little cabana and put candles all around I put on a special new song I wrote for Bella and the space was just big enough for the two of us to dance. I stepped onto the wooden deck of the cabana and held out my hand and said, "May I have us dance."

"Well I don't know I cant really dance Edward."

"It will be fine I promise." I assured her and pulled her up onto the deck. I placed her delicate little feet on mine and we started to move from side to side. She laid her head up against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her petit waist.

"This song is so beautiful Edward!" she said looking up at me through her chocolate brown eyes.

"It was inspired by an angel." I replied and kissed her on her forehead. We danced for a while she was almost asleep with her face cuddled in my chest. So I said, "Are you ready for the final stop of the evening?" she looked up at me and just nodded her head.

We set of for my favorite part of the night I cant wait till Bella gets to see!!!

**A/N: this chapter was really short and I thought it was kinda lame but the next one will be better I swear! sorry I haven't updated in a while but ive been really busy and I made the volleyball team! Thanks for the awesome reviews here are some questions people asked me:**

**Why did Edward quote Romeo?**

I thought it would be cute but then someone told me he thinks very low of Romeo so I guess I shouldn't have put it there.

**Why did Edward pick the thorns off the roses?**

I don't know I just put that.

**If you have any questions just ask and ill answer them: ) and I need at least one review to write more so I know im not writing to nobody thanks! **


	6. stars!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

**Chapter 5:**

**Bella's POV:**

Edward and I danced around the beautiful lit up cabana to a beautiful song that he obviously composed. My feet were placed on his so I just snuggled my face in his cold chest. I was starting to fall asleep when he said "Are you ready for the final stop of the evening?" the sweet smell of his breath made me dizzy and all I could do was nod my head.

We headed down the beautiful path of torches for the final time tonight. I didn't want it to end but I wouldn't complain if it did it was already such a great night. I could feel Edwards's eyes burning through my shirt and I blushed. I looked up at him and he did his cute little crooked smile that I melt for. "You're so cute when you do that!" I said looking up at him.

"You think a vampire is cute?"

"Yes." I simply stated.

"But I'm a monster."

"Edward! I don't care if you're Frankenstein I would still think you were the cutest most loving person I have ever met." He just smiled again and squeezed my hand.

We walked for a few more minutes and I felt like my legs were going to fall off. It's like Edward read my mind because he scooped me up and held me like I was a baby only as if I were lighter than a feather. He walked so gracefully you could hardly tell we were moving. "Okay we are almost there Bella, but can you please close your eyes?" he said. I didn't like the idea of not being able to see, but I knew I could trust Edward so I put my hands over my eyes and shut them tightly.

"Okay I'm going to set you down, but don't open you eyes till both of your feet are on the grown." I nodded my head his cold arms gently set me on the ground.

"Edward! It's beautiful!" I said. Right before my eyes was _our_ meadow with candles making it glow a beautiful orange color. There was a blanket laid on in the middle of it for us to lie down. Edward grabbed my hand and led me over to the blanket and we laid down. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"More than anything Edward! This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me." I said with true sincerity in my voice. I leaned over to him and crashed against his icy lips. His tongue begged for entry so I slightly opened my mouth. Our lips caressed together. We had so much passion and love for each other.

I finally had to breathe stupid human breathing! I snuggled my face in his chest and could smell his amazing scent. "Look at the stars Bella." He said pointing at the sky.

Until just now I didn't even notice how clear the sky was. For the first time since I have come to Forks I could see the stars. Back in Phoenix you could see a million stars I used to try to make pictures out of them and I would always try to wish on all of them, but tonight I didn't need to wish because everything I would ever need was snuggled up right beside me.

**A/N: okay that's the final chapter. I hope you liked it, I thought it was pretty good for my first fanfiction. Thank you so much for all the reviews. I might make a new story soon but I have to catch up on my school work ive only been there for 8 days and I already got a detention for forgetting to do my homework soooo ill try to make another one as soon as I can :)**


	7. IMPORTANT!

A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone. So I lost the password to this account but I finally figured it out and I just realized that this story says it isn't complete but it is so I don't know how that happened. Anyways it has been like a year and I just read this story and man I could do so much better. I think I'm going to write another story like this one or maybe it will have an actual story line with more chapters. What do you guys think? Or if anyone has a story idea I can try to make it a story ******** sooo just let me know thanks!**

**-xotwilightskoolxo**


End file.
